Tea Time Precure
Tea Time Precure is a jokey series created by Salsa. Its motifs are various hot drinks. It focuses on three vaguely incompetent girls from a magical kingdom, trying to gather energy for their queen. Story The magical land of Cozy runs on energy collected from the happiness and growth from their crops, which are harvested in four different corners of the kingdom, North, South, East, and West. They are directly tied into Earth, where the act of enjoying a hot beverage sends the energy needed for the crops to grow correctly. One day, the energy starts lacking, and begins to outright stop in places. Alarmed, the Queen summons three girls from three different corners of her kingdom, gives them the magical abilities to turn into the legendary precure, and sends them to Earth to discover the problem. On Earth, the girls quickly discover that villains have started taking the good energy, and converted it into bad energy before it could reach their kingdom. Now, the girls have to try and make more good energy while also defeating the villains. Setting Cozy kingdom, magical land in a diamond shape. In the center is the capital where the Queen lives. Earth, it just earth. Akihabara, Tokyo. Main setting where the girls set up a café. Characters Cure Earl Grey/Giselle. 17 years old, self proclaimed leader. She's sort of vain without really knowing it, and has a knack for talking without end. Comes from a noble family and is kind of unaware of stuff "commoners" face. Overall nice to people, but a little misguided. Cure Cocoa/Kiki 17 years old, the heart of the group. Someone has to keep the group together, and Kiki just decided it was her. She likes knitting, smiling, baking, and cheering people up. She cries easily and will use her tears as a weapon to get people to get along. She always smells vaguely like cinnamon. Cure Latte/Lorelei 16 years old, snob. Lorelei does ballet and thinks she's better than everyone. She has an opinion on everything, even things she has no clue about. A grade A tsundere. Her favorite downtime activity is either napping or admiring herself. She is actually well meaning but has no way to show it without sabotaging herself. Cure Cream/Grandma Grandma is the fourth and final cure of the team. Her real age and name is unknown, and she's simply known as "Grandma". Her drink is hot milk with honey. Yuu Sato 21 years old, regular human. A tired university student who needed a job. The girls pressured him into being their manager and teach them about earth customs. He agreed cause they way ridiculously well. His bullshit tolerance is enormous, he just wants to get through university. He's really good at baking, and makes most of the cakes for the café. Fairies Chai, a tea mug and Giselle's fairy. She's very dramatic. Mallow, a sturdy mug and Kiki's fairy. She's very playful, and likes playing pranks on people. Bean, a tall mug and Lorelei's fairy. Self appointed leader of the fairies and feels very important. Fun trivia * The series was created on a rainy day when Salsa was working and had no customers. * Its undergone a complete redesign, but the characters and humor is the same * The tone is supposed to be kind of silly and fun all the time * Having to draw A Boy™ was the worst part of making this series, reports Salsa. Category:Fanseries